


Tumblr Prompts

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Keybank Match Game, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, now with everyone's favorite hockey husbands!!, promise rings, these are all very fluffy i promise, you guys know what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: A collection of little drabbles based on prompts I receive on tumblr. Will be updated accordingly.





	1. Josty/JT/Kerfy

**Author's Note:**

> None of these are beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I don't claim to know these people, this is all fictional, you know the drill. Anyway, I hope you all like them!
> 
> The prompt for this chapter: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Ever since Tyson and JT got together, Kerfy tended to feel a bit left out. Sure, they still hung out with him and treated him like their friend, but Kerfy couldn't help but feel that there was something he was… missing.

 

He could hang out with them both no problem. He could play video games with Tyson, and they’d banter and chirp like usual. He could watch Netflix with JT and they could make comments and laugh and get way too into their shows, just like they always had. The three of them could go to their favorite restaurants together, and they would have a good time. Just like normal.

 

Except… Kerfy had feelings. For the both of them.

 

He couldn’t help it, really. Tyson was cute, he had a great sense of humor, and Kerfy could honestly get lost in his bright smile. JT was incredibly handsome and though he was quiet and a bit awkward at times, he still knew what to say to raise Kerfy’s spirits.

 

But JT and Tyson were dating, and therefore, off limits.

 

Kerfy wouldn’t let his feelings get to him though. He couldn’t let his feelings ruin their friendship, so he would push those feelings down until they were out of sight, and out of mind.

 

Although, it wasn’t always that easy. 

 

They had just come off a win, their first in what felt like months, when the three of them had piled into their car and headed home with smiles on their faces, excited, but too tired to go out with the rest of their teammates. 

 

As soon as they got home, they basically threw themselves onto their couch, exhausted. They’d really worked their asses off at that game, but it was well worth it in the end.

 

“Dude,” Tyson said, “That game was fucking awesome.”

 

“It was insane,” JT replied. “I can’t believe we actually got a shutout.”

 

“And Kerfy,” Tyson said, leaning over JT. He had that blinding smile on his face that made Kerfy’s stomach flutter. “Dude, how’d it feel to get two goals and an assist? Man, you were on fire tonight!”

 

Kerfy felt his face heat up and he shrugged, leaning into JT’s side ever so slightly. “Well, I really couldn’t have done it without you guys, you know? You’re my linemates,” He said, not really sure how to respond to the praise.

 

JT sighed and shook his head, turning to look at Kerfy. “Don’t discredit yourself, man. I mean, sure, we got the assists for your goals, but those were all you.”

 

Kerfy’s breath caught in his throat as JT leaned towards towards him, lowering his voice. “You’re kind of really incredible, Kerfy.”

 

Too many thoughts whirled through Kerfy’s head, and JT was honestly looking completely irresistible, but Tyson was right there, and just-

 

Kerfy’s feelings came pouring out, and he shut down his thoughts by surging forward, pressing his lips to JT’s kissing him hard and fast. 

  
He pulled away, breathless, frozen in place. JT and Tyson were practically frozen too, not saying anything, not moving, and Kerfy panicked. “Shit, I’m so fucking sorry, I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’ll just,” he moved to get up, to get away from there, away from Tyson and JT, but- 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” JT said, grabbing Kerfy’s arm, trying to get him to calm down. “I… enjoyed it, Kerf. It’s okay.”

 

Kerfy tried to even out his breaths, but so much was racing through his mind all at once. “But… But Josty?”

 

Josty simply responded by crawling over JT’s lap and pulling Kerfy closer, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “We’ve noticed, Kerf, you haven’t exactly been subtle,” Tyson said.

 

“And, we feel the same.” JT said, a soft smile on his face.

 

It was honestly a lot for Kerf to take in all at once, but hey. Wins are wins, and at this point he’ll take what he can get. 


	2. Josty/JT/Kerfy - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "I had a nightmare."

JT woke up violently, shaking and breathing hard. 

 

He knew it was just a dream, a nightmare, but it had felt so, so real. Too real. He tried to push away the thoughts of what had happened, but it was no use- the images continuously clawed into JT’s mind.

 

He took a few deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but it wasn’t working. He was shaking too hard, and he was trying not to wake up his boyfriends who were asleep beside him, but it was no use.

 

Kerfy sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, looking worriedly at JT who still was curled up, shivering. “Whoa, hey, JT? What’s wrong?” Kerfy asked, resting a hand on JT’s forearm.

 

“I-I had a nightmare,” JT said, voice breaking. Kerfy sighed and ran a hand through JT’s hair.

 

“Oh shit… you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, babe, it’s okay. It was just a dream.”

 

From behind Kerfy, Josty sat up, looking completely sleep rumpled, but worried at the same time. “What’s goin’ on?”

 

JT sat up alongside them, still holding tightly onto the blanket, and took a deep breath. “It’s- It was a bad dream, I got hurt and… I don’t want to talk about it,” He said. He had tried to keep the tears in his eyes from pouring over, but at that point he couldn’t help it. Kerfy leaned over and wiped the tears off JT’s face, while Josty got up and moved to the other side of the bed.

 

“Scoot over,” he said, nudging them both. Kerfy slid over to the other side of the bed so that JT would be in between him and Josty.

 

“Hey, it’s alright. You’re alright. We’re here for you, okay? Go back to sleep. It’s gonna be alright,” Josty said before pressing a kiss to JT’s forehead.

 

JT nodded and wiggled back underneath the covers. Kerfy wrapped an arm around JT’s waist while Josty cuddled up to the front of him, letting JT pull him close.

 

“Thank you both,” he mumbled with a soft smile.

 

“Always, babe,” Josty replied. Kerfy responded with a kiss to JT’s shoulder.

 

JT fell back asleep, comforted by the thought that he was safe in the arms of his two boyfriends.


	3. Gabe/Mikko/Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter: "You were never just my friends."

They had finally won. After what felt like a losing streak that lasted forever, they’d finally won a damn game, and against the Jets of all teams.

 

At this point, it felt like winning a playoff game.

 

For Gabe, it was especially relieving. He hated watching his teammates stalk to the locker room after games, heads down as a cloud of disappointment hung over them. But now, they all had their heads up, the mood was cheery and full of excitement, and everyone was happy, and nothing made Gabe happier than seeing his team in high spirits. 

 

Although they had won the game, something still wasn’t right. Reporters were all over the locker room after the game, and Gabe kept hearing it from them: “few points from the top line”. Over and over. Gabe had scored that night, but it didn’t matter. Most of the recent points had come from the call-ups. The fourth liners. The D-Men. Hell, even the roommate line. But the top line wasn’t scoring as much as they used to, and apparently no one can just be happy that the Avalanche had scored and won.

 

Looking around the room, he could tell that Nate and Mikko felt it too. They kept to themselves mostly, which was rather unusual- typically Nate and Tyson would be bickering about something ridiculous, and Mikko would chat everyone’s ear off. But not tonight. They’d heard what the reporters were saying, and it honestly stung a bit.

 

Gabe had noticed that in the past little while, the three of them had began to drift closer and closer together, and the All-Star weekend only solidified Gabe’s feelings, and proved how the other two felt, even if they weren’t direct about it. None of them were exactly subtle, though. Their gazes would linger for a little too long, reassuring touches grew more and more intimate, texts became more frequent. Gabe knew that Nate and Mikko were on the same boat as him, and tonight might as well be the night that they acknowledge that.

 

On the bus to the hotel, Gabe shot them a text in their little group chat saying “meet me in my hotel room when we get there. I need to talk to you guys about something”

 

Nate responded, “you know we’re all on the same bus right. you could’ve just told us”

 

“Yeah but it’s kinda private”

 

Mikko sent a thumbs up emoji.

 

When they got to the hotel, Nate and Mikko dropped their bags off to their own rooms, and then met Gabe in his room.

 

Gabe would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, but. He needed to do this. Needed to comfort and help his teammates. His friends. The two men he thought of as so much more than friends.

 

“So I’ve been thinking,” Gabe started, “about the three of us.”

 

A shy smile blossomed on Mikko’s face and Nate’s face grew slightly red.

 

“I care for the both of you. A lot. And things… haven’t been the greatest for us, and. I want to help. But, I think we need to sort things out first.”

 

Nate crossed his arms and nodded along and Mikko rested a hand on his shoulder, listening. Gabe was using his captain voice, and both of them knew better than to try to cut in when Gabe used his captain voice.

 

“Nate, Mikko… I-” he stuttered, taking a breath before continuing, “you were never just my friends, never just my teammates. You’ve always felt like so much more. And I feel like… maybe we should acknowledge that. I understand that it’s a lot, and I can’t blame you if you don’t want to take things in that direction, but… I want to be with you. I want to care for you both and protect you as the men I love, if… if you’ll let me.” He finished, not daring to look up at the two blondes.

 

Gabe was honestly slightly terrified. He knew had a lot to say, but he hadn’t expected ALL of it to come out like that. He’d half expected Nate and Mikko to look at each other and laugh, or stay silent in disgust or anger. But as Gabe calmed down and looked up at them, they were smiling. A single tear rolled down Nate’s face, and he quickly wiped it a away.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that,” Nate said, his voice a little shaky, but his smile unwavering.

 

Mikko took a step forward, taking Gabe’s hand into his. “You’re a great captain, Gabe,” he said, “and I’d love to be with you and Nate. More than anything.”

 

He leaned in and kissed Gabe’s cheek, pulling him in for a tight hug. After a moment, Nate joined them, resting an arm around Mikko’s waist and resting his head on Gabe’s shoulder.

 

Something in Gabe’s chest told him that this was the start of a new chapter, and things would only get better from here.


	4. JT/Kerfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "Just please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love to."

JT had always been very open about being bi. Well, at least around the team.

 

He’d hooked up with plenty of people after games or on roadtrips, and to Josty and Kerfy, it was okay, That was JT’s choice. He was a good looking guy, and it wasn’t hard to be attracted to him.

 

Which, might be a bit of a problem for Kerfy.

 

The thing is, Kerfy got jealous. It had taken a lot for him to realize his feeling for JT, especially after so long of thinking that he was straight. He hadn't told anyone except Josty, and frankly he was too scared to tell anyone else. The only reason he told Josty is because he knew he could trust him not to tell anyone. 

 

It helped, having Josty know. They'd be in a bar and JT would be picking up, Josty would notice and do his best to distract Kerfy. Or even at home, when JT brought people over, Josty would let Kerfy stay in his room rather than his own since it was further away from JT's. 

 

And, Kerfy really tried to play things off and make his feelings discrete. But even that wasn’t enough.

 

It was the morning after a good win. Kerfy had watched JT bring home a ridiculously hot dude, the night before, and he tried not to care, but it was hard. He practically sulked while he scrolled through his phone and ate breakfast at the table, but he immediately perked up when JT came in, trying to act normal.

 

With a sigh, JT sat at the table across from Kerfy. Kerfy didn't look up from his phone.

 

“Kerf…”

 

“Yeah?” he took a sip of his tea.

 

“You alright?”

 

“‘Course, why?” 

 

“You've been acting kinda… stand-offish.”

 

Kerfy set his mug down with a sigh and looked up at JT. JT’s eyebrows were furrowed in worry, and his dark eyes were trained on Kerfy.

 

He was caught. So, he might as well spill.

 

“I'm sorry, it's just… you didn't do anything, I-” his voice caught in his throat. He had to keep going, had to finally come out to JT. “I just. I've had a bit of a realization, and maybe you could help me out with it?”

 

JT leaned toward Kerfy. “Of course man, what's up?”

 

Kerfy took a deep breath. He'd made it this far. “I… I think I might be pansexual?”

 

JT smiled at Kerfy. “Okay, there’s nothing wrong with that. You know I’ll always support you, especially when it comes to that stuff.”

 

Kerfy ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Yeah, but just… you…” Kerfy struggled, trying to find the words.  “I found out because of you.”

 

JT cocked his head to the side, prompting Kerfy to continue.

 

“JT, I think of you as more than just a friend, okay? I really, really like you. Honestly, I always have... and watching you bring people over… it just. It kinda hurts, even though it shouldn’t. You’re allowed to get with whoever, I’m just…” Kerfy decided not to finish that thought. “The point is, you’re my friend, right?”   
  


JT was obviously very shaken, but he nodded in agreement. “Of course, Kerf.”

 

“Then just please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love to, and help me figure this whole thing out. Please.”

 

Tears sprung to Kerfy’s eyes. He really had just poured his heart out to the guy he’s pined over for what felt like forever. He stayed still, honestly terrified of what JT would do.

 

To Kerfy’s surprise, JT leaned over, gently resting his hand on Kerfy’s forearm, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He stood up, grabbing Kerfy and pulling him into his chest. “Sure thing, buddy,” he mumbled into Kerfy’s hair. “I’ll help you get through this. I promise.”


	5. Josty/JT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "You're blushing."

Tyson flopped down on the bed next to JT, exhausted. They had just got done playing an incredibly rough game at home, but they’d pulled through with a win, and Josty managed to get a goal and an assist.

Tyson hadn’t even bothered to take off his suit- his legs felt like lead and he definitely was not going to move anytime soon.

JT rolled over to face Tyson, grinning at him. “Wanna change into something more comfortable?”

“Too tired,” Tyson yawned, “can’t move.”

JT stayed still for a moment before reaching over and intertwining his fingers with Tyson’s. “You played so hot tonight, babe.”

Tyson hummed, turning so that he was face to face with JT. “You think so?”

“Hell yeah,” JT said, “That goal was a beauty.”

Tyson inched towards JT and kissed him lazily. “You’re too sweet.”

“You love me, though,”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Tyson’s eyes began to flutter closed, but JT leaned in and kissed him before he could completely fall asleep. “You’re cute when you’re tired.”

“I am not, don’t lie,” Tyson complained, his cheeks growing pink.

“You’re blushing.” JT said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Shut up, no I’m not!” Tyson shoved JT’s chest and turned away from him, his face becoming more red.

“You really are,” JT laughed, “It’s cute.”

Tyson turned back towards JT, smiling smugly. “Yeah? Well… so are you.”

“Uh huh, sure,” JT tugged at Tyson’s suit jacket. “You know, you’re wearing too many clothes,”

Tyson leaned forward and kissed him, dirty and deep. “Wanna help me change that?”

“Hell yeah, babe.”


	6. Gabe/Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."

Gabe had just gotten home after practice when Nate had texted him.

 

_ “Can i come over to your place? I need someone to talk to” _

 

Gabe furrowed his brow and quickly texted back, “ _ of course babe. I’m here for you” _

 

It took Nate close to eight minutes to arrive, and when he arrived to Gabe’s house he didn’t even knock, which by now, Gabe was used to Nate just strolling into his house, but he’d slammed the door way harder than usual, which meant something was up. 

 

He got up from the couch and turned to find Nate, who honestly looked like a complete mess. His hair was disheveled and his face was red, not to mention the fact that he looked like he was going to burst into tears at any given moment. 

 

Gabe took a step forward, reaching out to Nate but not touching him. “Holy shit, Nate. What’s wrong? Are you okay?”   
  


Nate sighed, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. “I’m so fucking tired, Gabe. Can we sit down?” Nate said, his voice shaking. 

 

Gabe nodded, resting a hand on Nate’s elbow, leading him to the couch. 

 

As soon as they both sat down, Nate began talking.

 

“I-I feel like I’m wearing myself thin. We’ve been working so fucking hard, but it’s not enough. That damn playoff spot is right there, but just… we’re trying so hard. And then the reporters… They’re STILL talking about us. How we can’t score, but that’s the thing, Gabe, I’m fucking  _ trying,  _ you of all people know that, and I just-” Nate choked on a sob, “I can’t. I feel like I’m going to break, and I can’t handle it anymore… I can’t stop thinking about it, and I  just want a break from it all for one fucking minute…” 

 

At that point, tears were streaming down Nate’s face, and his shoulders shook as he cried. Gabe was honestly a bit shocked at the whole thing- he’d never seen Nate so emotional since the 16-17 season, and even then it hadn’t been this extreme. 

 

Gabe scooted closer to Nate and cupped his jaw with one hand, intertwining his other hand with Nate’s. He swiped some of the tears away with his thumb and spoke gently, trying to calm him down. “Nate, babe, please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry,” Gabe said, trying to hold back his own tears.

 

Nate looked up at Gabe, his watery blue eyes meeting Gabe’s, and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

 

“Nate, you’re carrying so much on your shoulders for someone so young. You have every right to feel the way you do,” Gabe said, “You’ve done so many amazing things for this team. For us. For me. You need to take a step back from hockey and relax, okay? Those reporters don’t know what they’re talking about. What matters is that you go out there and give it your all, whether they notice it or not. You’re so fucking incredible, you know?” Gabe smiled warmly at Nate. “You’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna work our way through this, one step at a time, and I’m gonna be with you every step of the way.”

 

Nate gave Gabe a small smile in return, wiping his eyes with his free hand. “Y-you’re right. It’s just… It feels like it’s all lasting forever. Like it’s not gonna stop, but… you’re right. One step at a time.”

 

“That’s right,” Gabe said, leaning forward and pecking Nate’s lips. “One step at a time. The season’s almost over, and we just gotta stick together and take it easy.”

 

Nate nodded, sniffling.

 

“You gonna be okay?” Gabe asked.

 

“I think so, yeah,” Nate said, leaning into Gabe’s side. “I’ve got you by my side, so. I know I’ll be alright.” He leaned up and kissed Gabe, soft and chaste.

 

Gabe knew that Nate was right. He was going to be alright. No matter how the season turned out, they all would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to remind everyone that I also take requests for teams other than the Avs as well! The Avs are my main team, but if you have a ship from another team that you'd like me to do, don't be afraid to ask! I'm always taking prompts on my tumblr @holtbys-beard!


	7. Gabe/Josty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "You're so fucking adorable."

__ Josty was honestly more than a little intimidated by Gabe.

 

He was the captain of his team, but he was also drop dead gorgeous. Which, that definitely did not help Josty’s nerves around him.

 

He tried to play it cool around Gabe when he first joined the team, but everyone saw right through it and he was chirped to hell and back on more than one occasion. 

 

And, so what if Josty tried to show off around Gabe? He could easily play it off as a rookie trying to look good in front of the vets, but- no. It was still pretty obvious. JT and Kerfy definitely realized that Josty had a bit of a crush on Gabe- “Like recognizes like,” JT had said, which. Okay, JT had a crush on Gabe too, but it definitely wasn’t to the extent that Josty’s was.

 

Which, yeah. He was smitten.

 

But, he began to notice that maybe things weren’t entirely one-sided.

 

Josty noticed that Gabe began to hang around him more, offering him advice or even just asking him about his personal life. Gabe stuck with him more at practice, actually taking notice whenever Josty would show off, and even after games Gabe began to walk out with him and JT rather than the other Tyson. And like, Josty wasn’t complaining. He was loving all the extra time with his captain, even if he thought it was mostly friendly.

 

So of course, the night that Josty got three points, Gabe was all over him. In the locker room, Gabe would have an arm slung around his waist, a hand on his shoulder, or even just leaning into Josty’s space. It was a lot, but Josty was loving every minute of it, even if he was a blushing mess by the time most of them had their suits on and were heading out.

 

Although, then again, it really, really was a lot. And Josty realized that his captain was definitely acting way different, but it was definitely in a good way. A “like recognizes like” way.

 

So it was time for him to grow a pair and make a move.

 

Josty grabbed Gabe’s hand from where it was resting on his thigh and gave it a squeeze, trying to get his attention. Gabe turned his gaze to Josty, and he felt his insides grow fuzzy due to the bright, warm smile that Gabe directed at him.

 

“Um, Gabe? Can I ask you something?” Josty tried not to sound too nervous or worried. He’d do anything to have Gabe smile like that all the time.

 

“Sure thing Tys,” Gabe said, smile unwavering. “What’s up?”

 

The locker room was mostly empty, but Josty lowered his voice anyway. It was all nerves, really, but he didn’t want to make Gabe uncomfortable.

 

“Gabe, do you… can we-” Josty sputtered. His mind practically went blank. He tried to calm himself down, but Gabe was just  _ so close _ , and he smelled good, and just- Josty seriously needed to get his shit together.

 

He closed his eyes and took a breath, then turned to look at Gabe, and he thought- fuck it. 

 

Josty leaned up and kissed Gabe. It was shy and soft, and his hands were most definitely shaking at this point, but he could honestly care less. He began to panic for a moment before Gabe smiled into the kiss and deepened it, resting his hand on the side of Josty’s face.

 

He pulled away after a moment and Josty felt breathless. He really, really kissed Gabe and _Gabe kissed him back._ It all felt way too good to be true.

 

Josty opened his mouth to say something, but Gabe cut him off.

 

“You’re so fucking adorable when you’re nervous, you know.”

 

“Yeah right,” Josty laughed, pushing at him.   
  


“You are though!” Gabe’s bright grin softened. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time, you know. I just, I wasn’t sure how you’d take it.”

 

Josty smiled at Gabe, and the fuzzy feeling in his stomach only grew. “Obviously better than you thought, considering I had to be the one to make a move,” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabe said with a laugh, “But either way, it was worth the wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder that if anyone has a specific AU that they wanna request with their prompt, I'm more than willing to try it out! Don't forget that I'm always open for prompt requests on my tumblr @holtbys-beard!


	8. Auston/Mitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "You're so fucking adorable."

“Matts.”

 

“What?”

 

“Maaaatts.”

 

“What, Mitch? Jesus christ,”

 

Mitch skated up behind him and slapped the back of Auston’s shin guards with his stick. “Bet you can’t score on Freddie right this second.”

 

Auston wasn’t one to say no to a challenge, and especially not an easy one. “I bet I can. I bet  _ you  _ can’t score on Freddie right after me.”

 

Mitch cocked an eyebrow, his smile growing mischievous. “What’s in it for me if I do?”

 

Auston rolled his eyes, but smiled warmly. Of course Mitch was going to turn it into a weird sex thing. Although, they were dating, and it wasn’t like Auston was going to object to screwing around with Mitch after practice.

 

But, Auston could never resist a chance to tease Mitch. “Hmm… how about a kiss?” he said, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

 

Mitch gasped, eyebrows furrowing. “What? Come on man, I can kiss you whenever. I was gonna offer, like, a bj or something, but all you can offer is a kiss?”

 

Auston shrugged, skating away slowly. “Well, if you’re that opposed to winning a kiss from me…”

 

“Shut the fuck up, let’s go,” Mitch yelled, earning a laugh from Auston. They both lined up at the blue line, waiting for their other teammates to finish shooting on Freddie. Auston snatched up a stray puck and skated up, deked, but Freddie got his leg pad out just in time before Auston could tip it in.

 

Mitch made a face at Auston, who just smiled and rolled his eyes fondly.

 

Auston watched as Mitch skated up next, handling the puck quickly before flicking his stick up, and Freddie flashed his glove, but he was a hair too late as Mitch buried it top shelf. Mitch cellied, yelling in excitement, leaving Freddie grinning and shaking his head as he took off his helmet.

 

“And you thought I wouldn’t be able to do it!” Mitch flashed Auston his trademark goofy grin and bumped their shoulders together. 

 

Auston sighed dramatically, pretending to be disappointed. “Aw, well, I  _ guess  _ I owe you a kiss, now…”

 

Mitch shoved him, skating away a bit. “Oh shut the fuck up, you love kissing me,” he said, leaning towards Auston.

 

He shrugged and pulled Mitch close, pressing a kiss to the cold, blue plastic of his helmet. “Yeah, yeah. It’s not my fault you’re fucking adorable.”

 

From behind them, Naz and Brownie were pretending to throw up, giggling when Mitch flipped them off. “You guys are just jealous!”

  
“At least we don’t make weird sex bets like  _ some  _ people on the team!” Brownie yelled back. The three of them began to chirp at each other, and pretty soon Patty and Kasperi joined in. Auston took that as his cue to roll his eyes and skate away, but looking over his shoulder, the sight of Mitch laughing and yelling with their teammates made him realize that he’d never get tired of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I really do write for other teams, I promise. :') Don't be afraid to shoot me some non-Avs requests as well!


	9. Gabe/Tyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "I missed something didn't I?"

The whole team knows that EJ throws the best parties. That’s how it’s always been. EJ would host, no one would complain. Well, until the rookies got a bit butthurt about it, saying that it was unfair that no one else was allowed to host, and it eventually annoyed the whole team to the point of allowing them to try hosting ONE party. Just one.

 

Although, in reality, they just wanted a chance to prove to the team that they were adults who could live in a house without burning it down or becoming complete slobs.

 

Gabe desperately did  _ not  _ want to go, but Tyson had dragged him into it, going on about how “a good captain will respect his rookies, even when they try to throw shitty parties”. 

 

Once Gabe had been there for a little bit, though, he found himself having fun. He was stubborn at first, but once he’d gotten some alcohol and shitty pizza into his system, he relaxed. 

 

Gabe sat with most of the team in the basement, where they all chatted idly while a Broncos game played quietly on the tv. Tyson was nestled into his side, being his loud, boisterous self even while sitting down. He’d managed to hog an entire box of cookies to himself, which at this point, everyone knew better than to chirp him for it.

 

After a while Gabe downed the rest of his beer and decided he needed another. As he got up, Tyson complained, going off about how he was going to freeze to death in the rookies’ basement without a big hot Swede to keep him warm. Everyone immediately started joking about how Soderberg was always another option, and Gabe patted a rather annoyed Soda sympathetically on the shoulder as he headed upstairs.

 

Once he was back upstairs, he cracked open another beer and got roped into chatting with Grubi and Calvert. They hadn’t talked for too long, maybe ten minutes at most, when Gabe heard a chorus of laughing and yelling coming from downstairs. He didn’t think too much of it at first, but then the noise became consistent, and he grew curious. 

 

Most of them had moved from the couch to the floor, sitting in a circle. They were all red in the face from laughing, and as soon as Gabe walked in, he was immediately hit with a plethora of chirps.

 

“Holy shit Gabe, you fucking scored, didn’t you?” Josty laughed.

 

“Never knew Gabe the Babe was the adventurous type, I should’ve made a move while I had a chance,” EJ said with a grin.

 

“Hey, uh, Gabe, do you share or…?” Colin said with a sly grin, very obviously eyeing Tyson.

 

Gabe was definitely used to being chirped by now, but this time it was… different. He tried to think of what the hell his teammates could’ve been talking about, but he seriously had no clue.

 

“.....I missed something, didn’t I?” Gabe sighed. At this point he was basically asking to be embarrassed, or annoyed, or definitely both.

 

“We’re playing ‘never have I ever’,” said Tyson smugly from his spot at the floor.

 

“Yeah, and it turns out Brutes has done like, all sorts of sex stuff,” Kerfy chimed in, annoyed. “Like, what the fuck, man!”

 

“‘Sex stuff’? Kerf, aren’t you literally a Harvard graduate? Grow up, kid.” Tyson laughed and took a swig from his beer, which he had most definitely stolen from Nate.

 

Gabe ignored Tyson’s comment and sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “Jesus fuck,” he mumbled. He kicked at Mikko’s leg a little so that he could sit next to Tyson.

 

“Love you babe,” Tyson said, leaning over to kiss Gabe on the cheek apologetically. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabe sighed. “Love you too.”


	10. Gabe/Tyson - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "I hate how much I love you."

Tyson was so god damn flirtatious, and it was killing Gabe.

 

He flirted with just about everyone who was available and not too far out of his league, and apparently that meant just about anyone except Gabe. 

 

The sad thing is, more often than not, it worked. They’d be out with the team and Tyson could pick up just about anyone he wanted. Hell, he even hooked up with a few of their teammates on a few separate occasions, but luckily it didn’t affect the locker room chemistry.

 

It began to really hurt Gabe. It’d leave him with a sick, heavy feeling in his chest, even though he knew that Tyson was allowed to get with whoever he wanted. It wasn’t Gabe’s place to tell him otherwise.

 

Plus, he didn’t want Tyson to get hurt.

 

The first person to notice Gabe’s issue was EJ. Gabe honestly was glad that EJ was one of the first to notice; it meant that he was taking the A on his chest seriously. 

 

Tyson had been throwing all sorts of flirty comments at Brassy, just to see how the new guy would respond. EJ was in the middle of talking to Gabe when he’d noticed how Gabe wasn’t exactly listening, and he called him out on it. When Gabe tried to come up with an excuse, EJ shook his head, said “Try again,” and made Gabe explain for real since no one was really paying them any attention.

 

EJ sighed, shook his head again, and patted Gabe on the back. “Gabe, you’re not the dumbest blonde I’ve met, but for the love of god, please try opening your eyes a little.”

 

He’d immediately stalked off afterwards, leaving Gabe to stand there, confused and a little shocked.

 

Later in the day, Gabe received a text from Nate about it, which meant that EJ definitely told him everything. Gabe sent an angry text to EJ, who just replied “hey man, we both wear the A, we’re not allowed to keep secrets from each other” which, whatever.

 

Nate had essentially told Gabe the same thing that EJ did, but was a bit more dramatic, giving him a big long speech that ended with him quoting Gretzky, saying “you miss one hundred percent of the shots you don’t take”. At that point, Gabe just decided to ignore his texts. He really needed to stop thinking about the whole thing.

 

It didn’t help that from there on out, Tyson stuck to Gabe way closer than usual. Which was saying something, since Tyson had always clung to Gabe pretty closely anyway. 

 

Pretty soon, Gabe had noticed that Tyson was constantly using his little flirting tactics on him. The way his eyes would constantly roam Gabe’s body, how he’d lick his lips whenever they’d make eye contact, not to mention the lingering touches along Gabe’s shoulders, waist, and thighs.

 

Gabe honestly felt conflicted. He was finally getting the attention he’d wanted from Tyson, but it still hurt. He didn’t want to just be a toy for Tyson to play with. He couldn’t become fuckbuddies or anything like that with Tyson, because he’d always want more.

 

He had to do something about it.

 

It was after practice, and Gabe had pulled Tyson aside to ask him to talk after he’d showered and gotten dressed. Tyson responded with a wink and a smile, and it honestly made Gabe a little mad. He really couldn’t do this anymore.

 

Once they were out in the hall and no one was around, Gabe took a deep breath and spilled to Tyson. 

 

“Look, Tys, I can’t handle the whole… flirting thing you do with me. And, I’d really appreciate if you stopped.” Gabe sighed and ran a hand through his hair, hoping that Tyson wouldn’t take the whole thing the wrong way.

 

“Wait, you want me to stop?” Tyson looked a bit hurt, which, that’s really not what Gabe wanted.

 

“Yeah, it’s just. I can’t,” Gabe said, “I don’t think of you that way.”

 

Tyson crossed his arms and looked Gabe in the eye, and he honestly looked about a thousand times more serious than usual. It didn’t help Gabe feel any better. “You don’t think of me what way, Gabe? I’m not sure what you’re implying here,” Tyson said, his tone rising.

 

“I don’t want to be your fuckbuddy, okay? I can’t-” Gabe swallowed. “It would hurt me too much.”

 

Tyson stared at Gabe shocked. He looked at the ground, then back up at Gabe, still serious. “You really think that’s how I feel about you?” Tyson asked, his voice much softer than before. “Gabe that’s. No. I wouldn’t ask that of you, I just-” his face grew red, and Gabe realized that Tyson was just as conflicted as he was.

 

“It would hurt me too. I think you’ve kinda misunderstood some things, but uh. I’ve been flirting with you because I thought I had a chance with you, as like, more than fuckbuddies,” the last part came out quiet, and Gabe’s heart did this weird thing in his chest that kind of made him think he was dying.

 

“You mean… you, like… like me?” Gabe squeaked out, surprised. He’d honestly expected to confess to Tyson and get rejected, but this- it was just. So much.

 

“I fucking love you, Gabe, okay? I always have. That’s why I’ve always hooked up with other people. I thought I didn’t have a chance with you, but then Nate told me some stuff, and- I thought I had a chance.” At that point, Tyson was basically yelling. He was red in the face, glaring at Gabe, and shit, Gabe really needed to clarify his side of things, but Tyson wouldn’t stop. “I hate how much I love you. Because, I knew one day something like this would happen. I’d get all hopeful, and life would be like a scene out of a fucking romcom, and then boom, another thing would happen and I’d be rejected.”

 

Tyson turned away from Gabe to walk away, but Gabe quickly grabbed him by the wrist. “Tys, that’s- you’re completely wrong. I feel the same way, okay? You’re being too hard on yourself,” he blurted out, and almost immediately he could feel the tension in Tyson fade away.

 

He turned to look at Gabe, completely and utterly in disbelief. “You’re joking.”

 

“That’s not something I’d joke about, Tys. I’m serious. I’ve felt this way for a long time.”

 

“.....Oh my god,” Tyson practically threw himself at Gabe, kissing him. It was a bit awkward- their noses got in the way and their teeth clicked together but Gabe didn’t care. Tyson was finally his.

 

Tyson pulled away, smiling up at Gabe like an idiot. God, Gabe loved his big goofy smile.

 

“Hey, Tys?”

 

“Yeah Gabe?”

 

“Would you go on a date with me?”

 

Tyson buried his face into Gabe’s shoulder and laughed. “Of course you’d be the type to wine and dine me.”

 

“So is that a no? It’s free food, you know,” Gabe said in a bribing tone.

 

“.....Fine,” Tyson said, pulling away from Gabe. “But only because you’re paying… and because you’re hot.”

 

“Yeah right,” Gabe said. He leaned down to kiss Tyson again, and this time, it was for real.


	11. Gabe/JT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested a Gabe/JT drabble set after the Keybank Match Game. :)

JT honestly wasn’t sure how to feel after Kerfy had thrown him under the bus and told basically everyone about his little “crush” on Gabe.

 

He knew that most people would look at it as another bromance thing, which honestly ticked him off a bit. If people were gonna know that he had a thing for Gabe, he wanted them to know that it was real, not some little joke.

 

Because, really. It was so much more than just a joke.

 

JT wouldn’t admit it, but he was infatuated with the guy.

 

He tried his best to cover it up in the locker room, tried not to act too friendly around their captain or let his eyes linger for too long. But at home, he couldn’t help it. He could gush about Gabe for what felt like hours. To JT, Gabe was just. Perfect. But he knew that he couldn’t have him.

 

That is, until the match game had finally gone public.

 

JT had mostly forgotten about it, really, until he got a text from Gabe. As soon as he saw who the text was from, JT’s anxiety shot through the roof. Gabe didn’t message him too often.

 

“I think we need to talk.”

 

That totally wasn’t ominous. JT knew exactly what this was about, and he definitely wasn’t about to say no to his captain. That would be an automatic death sentence.

 

“About what?” JT decided to ask. Who knows, maybe Gabe really did have something else on his mind.

 

After what felt like forever, Gabe replied, “The stuff you and Kerf said about me on the match thing. Was it a joke?”

 

Awesome. That’s exactly what JT hoped that Gabe wouldn’t ask.

 

He could always lie, or just not answer, but Gabe was Gabe. JT couldn’t push himself to be dishonest with him.

 

“It wasn’t a joke.”

 

Next thing JT knew, Gabe was calling him, telling him to come over to his house, and then immediately hanging up. JT froze, terrified. This was either going to go extremely well, or it was going to be a complete nightmare. Either way, before he left, he made sure to tell Josty and Kerfy where he was going (which definitely earned him a few whistles and chirps), and told them to prepare for the worst.

 

Once JT arrived at Gabe’s house, he turned off his car and sat there, frozen. He could do this. There’s no way Gabe would try to get him thrown off the team or sent down for something like this. JT definitely wasn’t the first of Gabe’s teammates to have a crush on him, and he definitely wouldn’t be the last.

 

It was that thought that got him to take a breath, get out of his car, and knock on the front door. He could do this.

 

The first sign that things were going well was the fact that Gabe didn’t look too distraught as he opened the door. If anything, he looked genuinely happy to have JT there, which only made him more nervous.

 

Gabe led him inside, but stopped in the living room, still standing.

 

“So,” Gabe started, “JT, you, uh. You have a… ‘crush’ on me?”

 

JT noted that Gabe actually looked as nervous as JT felt. He wasn’t his usual smooth, charming self, but he was rather quiet and his face was a bit flushed. Another mostly good sign.

 

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it a crush, but. Yeah, I… I like you. A lot,” JT said, running a hand through his hair. There’s no way he could look up at Gabe right now.

 

“I understand if it’s weird, but-” JT tried to continue, but was cut off by Gabe taking his hand.

 

He slowly looked up at Gabe, his gaze meeting Gabe’s crystal blue eyes.

 

“It’s not weird, you know. You’re not the first,” Gabe said fondly, and really JT should be a little offended, but with the way Gabe was looking at him, the only thing JT could think about was the feeling of Gabe’s calloused hand intertwined with his own and how much he wished he could lean forward and capture Gabe’s lips with his own.

 

“Although… you’re definitely the first I’ve been interested in,” Gabe purred, seeming to regain some of his confidence.

 

The tone of Gabe’s voice sent shivers down JT’s spine, and basically caused his mind to go completely blank. Gabe seriously wanted him back. JT felt like he was dreaming, there was no way this all could be real.

 

“I… yeah. Can we- uh,” JT sputtered, trying to form coherent words. He always got a bit tongue-tied around Gabe, but this was on a whole new level. How was he supposed to talk to the dude he was hopelessly in love with after he’d essentially confessed back? At that point, it felt impossible. He glanced down at Gabe’s mouth, licking his lips. Maybe that would get the point across.

 

Gabe grinned at JT, seeming to get the picture. He leaned in and kissed JT, slowly and evenly. It took JT a moment to kiss back- the whole thing was honestly electrifying, unexpected, yet so, so welcoming.

 

Gabe pulled away after a moment, beaming at JT, which essentially knocked the air out of his lungs. He’d kill to have Gabe always look at him like that.

 

“Was that okay?” Gabe asked.

 

JT smiled at Gabe, his face suddenly feeling a lot warmer. “That was… so much more than okay. I’ve- This is kind of a dream come true, I guess,” JT shrugged and looked away, feeling a bit shy.

 

Gabe reached out and tilted JT’s jaw up, forcing him to look up at Gabe again. “Well, there’s more where that came from,” he promised, and god, JT felt his knees go weak.

 

The whole thing felt like so much to JT. It was all so surprising, really; not in a million years would he have thought that someone as gorgeous and charming would even be moderately interested in a guy like him, but now that it was finally happening, it felt unreal.

 

As JT gathered up the courage to kiss Gabe again, he decided that he was going to do what he could to make it last.


	12. Gabe/Josty/JT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested a Gabe/Josty/JT drabble regarding JT's crush(es). :)

JT knew that falling for two seperate people was definitely not a good idea. Especially when he was 99% sure that said people were head over heels for each other as well.

 

He knew that Josty was just as smitten with Gabe as he was. Josty was at least more vocal about it, and he actually could flirt with Gabe without it being too weird. Plus, Josty actually had experience flirting with guys, while JT could barely talk to a hot guy without becoming a flustered mess. 

 

Due to that, it took him more than a little while to get used to living with Josty.

 

The thing is, Josty flirted with everyone, and everyone included JT. Though, there was a huge difference between when he was flirting just to flirt and when he was flirting because he was genuinely interested. 

 

JT was on the ‘flirting just to flirt’ end of that spectrum. At least, that’s what he thought. The furthest Josty got with him was holding hands in JT’s coat pocket since his hands were cold, or the time when Josty had drunkenly kissed JT on the cheek because he was sad that JT was lonely on Valentine’s Day.

 

Gabe, on the other hand, was one hundred percent on the ‘flirting because he was genuinely interested’ end of the spectrum. JT saw how Josty acted around him; leaning into Gabe’s touch, listening to Gabe a little too eagerly, his gaze lingering on Gabe’s lips a little too long. JT wouldn’t think too much of it if Gabe weren’t so obviously into it. 

 

Gabe treated JT like he treated all of his other teammates, which wasn’t Gabe’s fault. That’s all JT was to him, and he was too nervous to try to change that.

 

So, the whole thing kind of made JT’s heart ache, but he couldn’t really do anything about it. Not unless he wanted his heart broken.

 

That is, until Kerfy noticed that something was up.

 

He ended up cornering JT after a particularly rough practice where Gabe and Josty were practically all over each other. JT had played a lot rougher than usual, taking more heavy slapshots and acting a lot more aggressive with the puck. At one point he’d ended up checking Nemeth pretty hard, which earned him a few angry chirps and a questioning glare from Gabe.

 

Kerfy had prodded and pushed JT until he finally spilled. Kerfy wasn’t exactly surprised; JT talked about Gabe just about any chance he got, and he wasn’t exactly subtle with how he looked at Josty.

 

“You’re being dumb,” Kerfy had said pointedly. “You have eyes, right? Do they work?”

 

“What kind of question is that?” JT asked, confused.

 

“A logical one. Open your eyes, buddy. And hey, you won’t know for sure how they feel unless you ask.”

 

“I can’t ask. Gabe’s our captain, and Josty’s our-”

 

“Yeah, but if they really care about you, they’ll understand. If not, then fuck them. I’m always gonna be here for you, okay? Just take my advice, and try.”

 

JT would admit that Kerfy was a lot more wise than most people gave him credit for. And, in retrospect, he was absolutely correct. JT was a bit obvious around Josty, but to be fair it was hard for just about anyone to not be a bit flustered around Josty, and JT was so quiet around Gabe that he wasn’t sure if Gabe even knew anything about him besides his name and that he plays for the Avs.

 

So it was almost definitely easier to tell Josty first.

 

He told Kerfy what he was going to do, and Kerfy came up with an excuse to leave the house and made sure to be on standby in case things went awry and JT needed sudden emotional support.

 

He’d sat Josty down at their kitchen table, looked him in the eye, and spilled everything. It was terrifying, but he did it. Sure, he was shaking and on the verge of tears by the end of the whole thing, but he pushed through. He had to. Kerfy was right, he couldn’t bottle this up anymore.

 

Josty stayed silent, trying to process, and at that point JT was a mess. A few tears spilled from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, and he stood up.

 

“I know it’s a lot, just, I- I had to get it out, I’ll just- you should think about it.”

  
  
Josty got up quickly, eyes wide. “Whoa, hey, it’s okay,” his voice was soft, comforting, and it honestly scared JT at first. “I’m glad you told me all this. You’re right, it is a lot, but… It’s good that you told me.” Josty reached up and wiped the tears off of JT’s face.

 

“I feel the same about you. I have for a while, I just thought I didn’t have a chance,” Josty offered JT a small, shy smile, and it honestly caused JT’s heart to race, but in a good way. In a hopeful way. “I think we should talk to Gabe. Together, if that’s okay with you.”

 

JT nodded in response, and Josty pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around JT’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

It took a few days to plan out how they were going to talk to Gabe, but they deduced that it would be best to do it when they weren’t on the road, and after a practice.

 

They jumped on the opportunity as soon as they could, and JT definitely was terrified out of his mind, but in his head he kept repeating to himself what Kerfy had told him. By the end of this whole thing, JT was definitely going to owe Kerfy a few drinks.

 

Josty was the one to ask Gabe to chat after practice since they were closer, and JT couldn’t help but notice the surprised look on Gabe’ face when Josty told him that JT would be joining them. It really didn’t help with his nerves.

 

As soon as practice ended, JT and Josty got out of their gear in record time, and showered essentially at the speed of light, which gave them time to talk things out one last time.  Once everyone was out of the room except for the two of them and Gabe, Josty sat him down and explained everything. He kept his and JT’s hands intertwined the whole time, and JT noted that Josty’s hands were shaky and kind of sweaty; he was just as terrified as JT.

 

Gabe had done basically the same thing that Josty had done- pondering in thought, trying to process. This time, though, JT felt frozen, like he couldn’t breath. It felt like time had stopped as he waited for something, anything from Gabe.

 

He practically jumped out of his skin when Gabe’s gaze suddenly met JT’s staring eyes.

 

“JT, is this all true?” Gabe asked, his voice even.

 

JT cleared his throat. “It is. Yeah.” He offered Gabe a shy smile.

 

A small smile crept onto Gabe’s face, growing into a fond grin. He took JT and Josty’s free hands, asking them, “Would you both like to go out with me sometime?”

 

JT felt like he had died and gone to heaven, and Josty just sputtered in shock. “L-like, out, as in, like a date?” JT replied, his voice suddenly shaky. 

 

Gabe laughed his bright, beautiful laugh that had seriously caused JT to fall in love with him right then and there. “Yes, like a date. I’d like to do this the proper way, and then at least we could talk things out, figure out how this whole thing’s gonna work.”

 

This time it was Josty’s turn to let a few tears slip from his eyes as he nodded in agreement, but they were happy tears. JT squeezed Gabe’s hand, smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Yeah,” JT said, “we’d love to.”


	13. Andre/Holtby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "Just because you can do this by yourself doesn't mean you should have to."

Holtby was always one of the more quiet ones on the team.

 

Sure, he wasn’t as quiet as Nicke, but his presence didn’t stand out as much as, say, Ovi’s or Oshie’s.

 

And plus, he was a goalie, so just about everything he did could be brushed off as some weird goalie thing. Although, Andre didn’t always buy into that. All hockey players had their weird superstitions, and goalies were definitely no exception.

 

For some reason, Holtby just could not get a win against the Ducks. He’d let in five or six goals against them, and it was just. It was frustrating. Andre knew that Holtby would do his best not to show his emotions out on the ice, but in the locker room, he could basically feel the anger coming off of him in waves.

 

In the past, Holtby was always there for him. Whether it was comforting him after a rough game, listening when Andre felt a little homesick, or just shooting him a text to make sure he was doing alright, Holtby was there for him.

 

Andre wants to be there for Holtby, but he’s… stubborn. Andre will try to check on him, ask him how he’s doing, but Holtby always responds with a soft smile, and an “I’m alright.”

 

Even after rough games.

 

There was something about this particular game, though, that was different. Holtby looked tired, and angry, like he’d just gotten shutout against the Penguins. It hurt Andre to see him like that.

 

Andre stopped Holtby in the hallway outside the locker room, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Holts?”

 

Holtby stilled, turning to look at him with a glare, the same look he has when he’s in net, but his gaze immediately softened when he saw that it was Andre.

 

“What, Andre.” Holtby replied. He sounded exhausted. 

 

“How can I help?” Andre asked, concerned.

 

Holtby sighed and shook his head. Andre’s heart sunk a little. “Don’t worry about me. I just- I can get through it by myself. You’ve got other things you should worry about. I’m-”

 

“Just because you can do this by yourself doesn’t mean you should have to,” Andre interjected. “You’re obviously not alright. Let me help, okay? You do so much for me, let me return the favor.” Andre reached down to grab Holtby’s hand, trying to persuade him.

 

Holtby looked down at his feet, and Andre sighed. “Holts, please,” he pleaded. He couldn’t stand to see him like this. Not when he knew that he could help.

 

Eventually, Holtby looked back up at Andre, giving him a small nod.

 

Andre basically threw his arms around him, pulling him close. “We’ll get through this, okay? I promise.”

 

“I believe you, Burky. I believe you.”


	14. Bergy/Marchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "This is why we can't have nice things."

Bergy was absolutely in love with Marchy. Like, he was  _ gone  _ for Marchy. 

 

Most people didn’t get it. They’d look at Brad’s big nose, his dirty sense of humor, and his dirtier playing style and they’d scoff. But to Bergy, it was all so, so endearing. 

 

To Bergy, Brad’s nose was cute, his sense of humor was what made him who he is, and sure, his playing style could be a bit rough at times, but he loved and cared for his teammates, and the Bruins wouldn’t survive without him.

 

That’s the big thing that people didn’t understand about Brad. They’d call him a rat. Unprofessional. Dirty. The list could go on. But, no. He was loyal. Kind. Caring. 

 

Bergy just didn’t understand how people couldn’t see that about him. It wasn’t fair. But at the same time, he knew that Marchy didn’t care. If anything, the comments and names that people threw at him made him stronger.

 

It was incredible, really. Bergy always took criticism to heart, always tried to change and better himself. It obviously paid off- he was playing playoff hockey with a Stanley Cup winning team year after year, and he wore the A on his chest with pride.

 

But Marchy never changed. He was always wisecracking, always playing his hardest, always being his same fun self.

 

There would be times that Bergy would have to keep him in check, of course. Marchy could be a rather chaotic force of nature in the locker room, especially after a win.

 

And  _ especially  _ after wins against teams like the Canadiens. Brad would be practically bouncing off the walls, yelling and jostling his teammates with a grin on his face. Bergy would watch on with a fond smile, but there would be times Brad would drag him into it too.

 

Everyone would chirp at him when he’d join in, yelling about how Saint Patrice had finally learned to live a little, but he didn’t care. He’d throw balls of sock tape at Pasta and Kuraly, chirp back at his teammates, and just let loose. 

 

But his favorite thing was to get back at Brad. Marchy wouldn’t admit it, but he was incredibly ticklish, and Bergy loved to dig his fingers into Brad’s side and watch him jump and try to get away. Every single time it would evolve into a bit of a wrestling match, but hey, they were having fun.

 

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Marchy would say every time, breathless and defeated. Bergy would just roll his eyes, lean in to kiss him, and ignore the catcalls from their teammates.

 

It was moments like those where Bergy realized that Marchy had changed him for the better. He was the light of his life, and he wouldn’t trade their time together for the world.


	15. Gabe/Josty - Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "You're trembling."

Josty’s heart sank as soon as he saw Bishop hit Gabe.

 

It felt like time slowed down, and everything zeroed in on that hit.

 

As Gabe skated back to the bench, Josty stayed in place, frozen, until Bednar snapped him out of it and sent him onto the ice. 

 

They lost, which wasn’t exactly a surprise, and Josty practically ran down the hallway to the trainers room as soon as the game was over, not caring that he was still in full gear. He at least remembered to knock before entering, and he basically threw himself inside as soon as the team doctor would let him.

 

Gabe was lying down, the upper portion of his gear taken off and set to the side, and he was very obviously in pain. Josty always knew that Gabe was a little stubborn when it came to injuries, but this was serious. It hurt Josty to see him like this.

 

Although, Gabe’s eyes lit up as soon as he saw Josty. He smiled and went to turn to face him, but winced as he overexerted a bit.

 

“Whoa, whoa, hey, don’t move, okay?” Josty said, rushing to Gabe’s side. “I’m here.”

 

He set his stick down and threw off his gloves and helmet, reaching down to rest a hand on Gabe’s arm. Gabe took a deep breath and looked up at him, meeting Josty’s dark eyes with his own.

 

“I’m gonna be alright Josty, it’s just- he got me good.” Gabe shifted uncomfortably. “Right now, they’re thinking four to six weeks.”

 

Four to six weeks. Josty’s mind tried to get ahold of exactly how long that would be, and-

 

“Gabe, that’s basically the rest of the season,” he said, concerned. “Jesus christ, Gabe. I-” Josty suddenly felt like he couldn’t speak. He looked down at his skates, trying to pull himself together. 

 

“Josty, you’re trembling,” Gabe said, worried. “Hey, look at me,” he prompted, and Josty looked back up at him. “Everything’s gonna be fine. You guys can do this without me, I know you can. Injuries happen. That’s part of the game. You gotta calm down.”

 

Josty looked down at his hands to find that they were rather shaky, and his legs suddenly felt wobbly. “I’m okay,” Josty lied. He was definitely not okay. His whole body ached, and the sight of Gabe being injured, just. It hurt.

 

“You’re not, Josty. I can tell. Don’t worry too much about me. Right now, you’ve gotta relax. The season’s not over. You gotta keep your head in the game and finish the season with a bang. Don’t let me bring you down, okay?”

 

Josty stayed silent. He knew Gabe would be able to see right through him, but there was no way he wasn’t going to worry about Gabe. Now, though, Gabe was worried about him, which only made things more complicated.

 

So, Josty took a breath and nodded. Gabe was strong. He’d get through this, and so would Josty and the rest of their team. They’d fight their way to the end of the season, and they’d do it for Gabe.


	16. Josty/JT - Promise Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "You're trembling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized that I'm posting this literally hours after Josty's birthday... huh. Happy 21st birthday to that crazy kid <3

It was Josty’s birthday when JT decided to give him the promise ring. 

 

He’d been planning on giving it to him for a while, but the timing never felt right. But on the morning of the fourteenth, Josty was in a good mood, just being his usual smiley, loud self, and JT was reminded of why he fell in love with him in the first place.

 

Which, yeah, he knew that Josty was head over heels for him in return. Josty was all over JT, which was a bit reassuring, if anything. But, it still didn’t help JT’s nerves.

 

Josty wasn’t always the most serious when it came to life stuff, which JT understood completely. They were both still young, and they had their whole lives ahead of them, which is precisely why JT didn’t want to go too far. Like sure, promise rings weren’t as big of a step as engagement rings, but it wasn’t too small of a step either.

 

He found the perfect ring, a black metal band with a stripe of blue along the middle, and kept the velvet box safely tucked away as he waited for the right moment. That afternoon, JT made sure to keep it tucked away in his jacket pocket, just in case. 

 

They ended up going to dinner, with JT making reservations at a rather nice Italian place downtown. Originally Josty had questioned JT, since the place was way nicer than what either of them were typically used to, but he didn’t complain. 

 

The longer they were there, the more anxious JT grew. He knew that he shouldn’t be too worried. Josty was smiling, laughing, having a great time, and so was JT. Still, JT’s throat felt rather dry, and at times his responses felt a little hoarse, but he did his best to act as natural as he possibly could. 

 

Which, apparently didn’t work out too well. Josty was mid-sentence when he suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes, worried.

 

“JT, are you okay?”

 

JT instinctively sat up straighter in his seat. “Yeah, I’m good. Why?” He asked Josty a little too loudly.

 

Josty reached across the table and took JT’s hand into his own. “Dude, you’re trembling. What’s the matter?”

 

JT felt his stomach drop a bit. He’d been found out, which meant that it was probably time to get things done and over with. He ran his other hand over where the velvet box was tucked into his pocket, and took a breath.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, really. It’s… kinda the opposite of a problem, really. We’ve been together for a while now, and you know I’m not the best with words, but I have something important to ask.” JT stood up, and noticed that Josty’s eyes had gone wide, his mouth slightly agape. He was unnaturally quiet, but JT didn’t think into it and kept moving forward.

 

He took the box out of his pocket and moved to kneel on one knee in front of Josty, and took a deep breath.

 

“Tyson Jost, you mean the world to me, and I love you with all my heart. Would you make me the happiest man alive and accept this promise ring as a symbol of… well… us?” he had ran through the words several times beforehand, but now that he was actually in the moment, it felt like trying to recite Shakespeare.

 

JT flipped open the box and held it out to Josty. If he thought his hands were shaky before, they were far worse now.

 

A big, bright grin appeared on Josty’s face, and suddenly a few tears slipped from his eyes. “Yes, JT, just. Oh my god. Yes,” he said, wiping his eyes.

 

JT smiled, relieved and so, so happy. He stood up and helped Josty to his feet, pulling him into a tight hug. He felt something in his chest flutter as Josty held him close.

 

“Since when did you get so poetic?” Josty mumbled into JT’s chest.

 

“It might be sort of a one time deal,” Replied JT with a fond grin. “I kinda did a little research for this special occasion.”

 

JT watched as Josty slipped the ring onto his right ring finger, holding it out and admiring it, and something in JT’s mind told him that he made the right choice. 

 

He couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store for them.


	17. Josty/JT - Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: Kisses where one person is sitting in the other's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact, I am currently in the middle of writing a big long camp counselor au fic, so I decided to have this prompt set in that universe! I'm so excited for my big fic to be released in a couple of weeks, I really think you all are gonna love it! Anyway. I hope you like it in this tiny little drabble!

Tyson and JT sat on the couch in the staff lounge, exhausted. They’d just gotten done with another small hike, this time going to the peak of the mountain and back. It was beautiful, and definitely on the short side when it comes to hikes, but it was a very steep slope, which didn’t help. But they were back, and there was enough counselors watching the kids that they would be okay to rest on their own for a little while.

 

JT had grabbed the remote to the staff tv and sat down, while Tyson planted himself firmly in JT’s lap, cuddling up to him. Sure, they were technically at work, but camp was far different than most other jobs. The kids weren’t in the lodge and the other counselors wouldn’t exactly be surprised to see them like this.

 

Tyson felt the rise and fall of JT’s chest as he sighed, looking down at Tyson with a fond, but tired smile. “Really?” JT asked, pretending to be annoyed.

 

“Yes, really! You’re comfortable, and I’m tired.” Tyson shot back. He looked up at JT, giving him his best puppy eyes. 

 

With a sigh, JT shook his head and set the remote down, wrapping his arms around Tyson’s middle and pulling him closer. “Whatever you say, buddy.”

 

Tyson leaned up and kissed JT, short and sweet, before settling back into his touch. “You love me, don’t lie.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I  _ guess _ ,” JT drawled sarcastically.

 

“Oh shut up,” Tyson said with a smile, “Now be quiet. I’m gonna nap and you’re not allowed to move.”

 

Tyson readjusted himself so that he was a bit more comfortable against JT. JT just ran a hand through Tyson’s curls with a content sigh, thinking about how he really did love him, quite a lot.


	18. Josty/JT - Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "That was kind of hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last of my tumblr drabbles for now! For now I'll be focusing on finishing up some of my bigger hockey rpf fics. Keep an eye out for those in the future! I might open up prompts again at some point. We'll have to see. But for now, thanks for reading and requesting!

Tyson would be lying if he said that watching JT play hockey wasn’t sexy as hell.

There was just something about how he played that drove Tyson crazy. His skating was powerful, his shots were hard, and he was determined. He was an amazing player, and ever since Gabe’s injury he was moved to the top line, and Tyson was seriously proud. 

And the thing is, it made JT push harder. He was given more chances, and Tyson noticed that he was playing like it was playoff hockey, which, at this point it wasn’t too far off.

So naturally, Tyson couldn’t not stare at practice. They were doing scrimmages, the top line against the fourth line, and JT was absolutely dominating. Tyson watched as JT’s line pushed against EJ and Sam, and Nate passed to JT, who managed to skirt around Sam and back-hand it right over Grubi’s shoulder. It was honestly an impressive goal, and Tyson felt his face grow a bit hot as JT made eye contact with him.

They skated over to each other, and JT tapped his stick to Tyson’s shin pads, a bright grin on his face. “What’d you think of that shot?”

Tyson laughed, a bit breathless. “I’m not gonna lie, that was kind of hot,” he said, offering JT a shy smile.

JT cocked an eyebrow at him, leaning in close. “So you think my playing’s hot, huh?”

“Well I mean, have you seen yourself play? That was kind of incredible.”

“Just kind of, huh?”

Tyson shoved at him, causing him to glide backwards on his skates. “Oh shut up, you know what I mean. Yes, okay, I think you’re playing is hot. I fully admit it. Happy?”

Suddenly the whistle blew, and the rest of their teammates began to circle around their coach.

“Very happy,” JT winked at Tyson and skated off. Tyson had to take a moment to snap himself out of it before he followed after him. He hoped his teammates wouldn’t notice the blush that had snuck onto his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to request a prompt, feel free to send me an ask on my hockey tumblr, @holtbys-beard!


End file.
